


Glittering Gold

by Abboh



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fight me on it, What Have I Done, What tags do i even put on this, eve makes art, shows affection through items, tatiana is a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Being a Megastars has its perks, the relationships she's formed, the stages she's been given.It's a dream come true for NSR Megastar Eve.While she has everything at her fingertips, she still yearn to make things for others in place for what she cannot say.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Glittering Gold

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh how I love you"

**_9/28/20_ **

* * *

The chill that filled the exhibits kept it's occupants awake and on edge, from one room to the next, it's equally cold installations forced anyone to look at it to think and feel beyond the surface. Making them try to determine just what was laid before them, or what towered over.

Normally, the main curator of the Art's museum would stalk about her corridors, watching from afar as her sculptures and paintings were evaluated by the visiting public. Occasionally, yes, she would join them to converse but she had been busy as of late with her newest project.

At the current moment, Eve, the museums curator and district owner, was currently locked away in her private studio. Well, one of the many she owned, normally for personal project she would complete them in a more private studio setting but due to its large size and heavy medium, the museums studio would have to do.

It helped to have multiple hands, literally of course as it was only her own steady, graceful hands that could complete her most personal of works. It was a multi-step process, and she desired to take no shortcuts of any kind.

Considering the muse of her work was a titan who never cut any corners.

Tatiana Qwartz.

The woman who graced her world with elegant steps, who offered her opportunities that a mere degree lacked in giving. Tatiana, who had given her a global stage to spread her vision. 

But she did not dance alone as she first thought she would. The giant woman helped her in the beginning, showing her the ropes of the music industry and business without stepping on her toes. The duo danced with elegance that surprised Eve at first, having spent years of people lacking in understanding, it took her aback when this woman stepped into her life and offered her a willing hand.

Eve didn't regret a single decision.

Her Muse towered over others, she replicated that with the armature, creating a strong back of metal. Her coarse, rocky skin was cold to the touch, unless she was angry then it was advised to avoid contact until calm. Eve spent hours on the cast, tools in all available hand as she etched each and every divot, crack and crevice she had.

The artist had this all memorized, every inch of her muses body was caressed, committed to her memory in the morning haze, before her muses own work would pull her away.

Occasionally, Eve would pause, sitting back a tad to look upon her creation, smiling at both her progress and her subject matter.

Her Muse, her matter, her partner, her equal.

She won't deny those who had influenced her in her past, those who helped sculpt who she was today but none of them were like Tatiana.

Not even Zuke.

Even with the bitter memories of their departure, it helped build her own armature, her structure to who she was. NSRs most successful megastar to date. Though she would never thank them herself, the only one to be graced with her words were to be to her Muse. 

Body complete, the sculpture towering above her on its pedestal, her next objective would be to complete the head... 

...and she nearly left it incomplete.

It was one of the many woes that artists, such as herself, dealt with. The body taunted her, headless as none of her creations seemed to be deemed perfect by Eve. The Bi-colored woman was surrounded by smashed and destroyed busts of her Muse, all morphed by gravity and her disappointment.

The answer to her worries came deep in the night, after the conclusion of a loving thrall, she held her inspiration in her palms. All six hands cradled the gleaming red and whites that made up Tatiana's hair. Tattooed hands running over each winkle and crack that littered the woman's neck and cheeks. It amused the Titan, slight curiosity evident in her violet eyes. She would've talked, but at the slight motion of Eve's hands, a soft finger resting on her lips, Tatiana remained silent, merely rolling her eyes before settling back in the covers. Resting a hand over Eve's back, unaware that she had solved one of her problems.

Of course actually solving it meant that she sat in Eve's studio, completely still and silent as Eve worked meticulously slow. Slowly carving away at the bust she formed out of clay, building up and pushing down the curved and divots of her face. It was serene to watch and behold but even Tatiana had her own schedule to adhere to, leaving long after for work. Parting away from her artist with a soft kiss and a gentle goodbye, filled with promises of a delightful evening.

A smile was painted on her dual colored face, gentle hands carving harsh features, she didn't notice how her pace sped up a bit but the quality never changed.

It was beautiful, but it was not the last. Though desirable in looks, it was merely the first bust of many.

From first to last, the amount of head busts it took for her to finally place it on the rest of the sculpture would only be known to her and all the way to the grave. It stood taller than her, it's arms crossed infront, able to be propped on anything to held up for visual effect.

The sculpt was complete, the cast was minuscule work but the final product that would emerge from the cast like a newly changed butterfly..that was to be determined as a new material had to be picked.

With the cast reusable, any material was an option. Copper to bronze, latex to plastic. Though none were as worthy as the subject matter, to Eve, Tatiana deserved it all. Deserved the world on an NSR platter.

It struck her like a bulb, what better to crown a royal but with the finest of jewelry?

Gold.

.....

It then became a dilemma on how to acquire enough gold to fill the cast.

There were things a Megastar could get away with given their status within the City. Tatiana had gotten away with new zoning. Neon J and his boys got away with their bright lights and thumping music. Sayu and her dev team got away with the 24/7 commercials, to say a few at least.

Eve was different in her wants. She always followed the rules, she complied with the laws of the land but her wants were always for her projects. Items, mediums, locations for installations.

Acquiring gold would be no different.

Tatiana didn't question Eve for a moment when the order was placed before her. Then again, it was incredibly hard to sign or say anything when the entire body was bound in red ribbon.

Approved, Eve could only feel joy for the days that followed Tatiana's consent to her request. Bringing the cast and watching it get filled with molten gold set a new flame within, gently kindled in large stone hands within.

It only swelled in size when the hands rested on her shoulders. Warmed by her companions body heat, the museums cold air did nothing to impact her, physical or mental state.

Settled by Tatiana, the pair only stood in one of the buildings private halls, gazing upon Eve's newest creation.

Though it glittered brightly in the exhibits light, it didn't shine as bright as her loving muse. While her lips caressed the ashen hand, cradling the massive limb, the message that couldn't leave her lips were clear in her work.

  


* * *

_**11/13/20** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest with ya'll I wrote this over a long period of time where I kept getting distracted..so...some things may be disconnected and odd.  
> BUT I TRIED.  
> OKAY.  
> I JUST THINK THEY'RE CUTE.


End file.
